orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Hayes
Cindy Tova "Black Cindy" Hayes is a main character and an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. Cindy is referred to as "Black Cindy" due to there being another Cindy who is white. She is often seen with Watson, Poussey, Taystee and Suzanne. She grew up in the church and knows biblical references. In Season 3, Cindy converts to Judaism and adopts the name Tova (טוֹבָה). Personality Early in the series, Cindy is shown to be selfish and carefree, rarely thinking about the consequences of her actions. She seems to have problems with authority and is seen willing to stand up to anyone who challenges or tries to control her, including her family, Red, Vee and prison staff. She is one of the more outspoken and brash inmates in Litchfield. Occasionally she is friendly and helpful, but typically only when it suits her. Cindy doesn't appear to think about others when she may have to give something up that she wants. Cindy initially asked to be Jewish just for kosher food as a result of the new substandard fare brought in by MCC in Season 3, a tactic quickly jumped on by many other inmates. However, after researching the religion in an attempt to fool the Rabbi who was summoned to Litchfield to figure out who was truly Jewish, she realized that she wanted to be Jewish for a love of the religion as well. In a rare display of emotion, Cindy openly wept as she talked with the Rabbi about what she had learned, and was granted permission to convert. Later on, she develops real feelings for her friends, as shown by her devastation at Poussey's death and her genuine concern when Suzanne's condition deteriorates during the Riot in Litchfield Penitentiary. Physical Appearance Cindy is a tall African-American inmate. She has black hair which is often put into different styles like an Afro, Afro puffs, or a single ponytail. She is a heavyset woman. In Season Five, Cindy stole Lee Dixon's CO shirt and wore it herself. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Cindy's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Cindy grew up in a strict religious household. A flashback in Season Three shows her as a girl being loudly scolded for eating from her plate during a dinner prayer ("Trust No Bitch"). Cindy has a nine-year-old daughter named Monica who she left with her mother, Lillian, and now claims is her sister. Cindy worked at an airport as a security officer and TSA agent in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She stole passengers' items and food from the airport kiosks. She would grope men while she was searching them. Cindy was portrayed as a very irresponsible worker, as shown during Monica's birthday when Cindy gave her an iPad she stole from an airport traveler's luggage. She then took her out for ice cream before leaving her in a car for several hours while she smoked marijuana with her friends. It's hinted by Cindy's mother that she has a history of kleptomaniac behaviors ("Comic Sans"). Season One Black Cindy is one of the inmates involved in the "Scared Straight" program at Litchfield ("Bora Bora Bora"). Season Two When Vee arrives at Litchfield, Black Cindy initially dislikes her. Cindy starts to come around when Vee brings the girls cake as a peace offering ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving"), and eventually takes part in her new business. ... Season Three After the meals have changed in the kitchen becoming rather unpleasant, she sees inmate Lolly Whitehill with a Kosher meal and then starts to ask for Kosher as well. Later, more and more people start to ask for Kosher meals, and it becomes prohibited unless you are confirmed to be Jewish by the rent-rabbi Elijah. Cindy was deemed not Jewish by Elijiah, much to Cindy's annoyance. Cindy later converts to Judaism, with the help of two other Jewish inmates, Ginsberg and Boyle, really feeling connected to the Jewish religion. At the end of the season, Cindy is immersed by Ginsberg in the Lake behind Litchfield ("Trust No Bitch"), which completes her conversion. Season Four Upon returning to the Litchfield campus, Cindy clashes with her new Muslim bunk mate Alison Abdullah. The two, at first, argue about their religious viewpoints while also messing with one another (Cindy telling her that the floor was bottom bunk property and Alison leaving a shaken soda as a trap as she knew Cindy would steal it). The two eventually learn to get along as the guard situation worsens. ... Season Five Cindy sees Humphrey being shot by Dayanara and complains when her pants are soiled with his blood. She, Taystee, Janae and Abdullah go to Caputo's office where they capture Caputo and Josh, and Cindy claims that he will hurt him with a broken chair foot. While Taystee records Caputo on a tablet talking about Poussey's death, Cindy appears in the frame drinking a frappucino, which ends up becoming a meme on the internet. During the night, Cindy, Janae, Alison and Taystee take and wear clothes that belonged to the inmates before being arrested. As suggested by Alison, they go to the cafeteria over dinner and ask for suggestions for demands from each inmate, stating that the riot is not only theirs. They note every demand in the visitation room, where Cindy is seen trying to take food from food machines. They tally the demands, then stick the top ten on a window at the front of Litchfield for the guards, police and the press to see. Later, Cindy, Taystee and Janae reluctantly attend a spiritualist session with Maureen, Soso and Suzanne, who believe that Poussey's spirit still remains where she died; in fact, the noises heard throughout are Coates crawling through the ducts of the ceiling. Taystee is outwardly cynical but Cindy chastises her, telling her that everyone has their own way to grieve. On the second day of the riot, Cindy trades Judy King with the White Power Group at auction, making her her slave, tying a lead around her neck and forcing her to do her nails. Judy King is released by Taystee later on. The tenth demand, for hot cheetos and tampons, is fulfilled as a goodwill gesture by the governer's office. However, when the group realise that the governer's office currently has no plans to honor any of the other demands, they publicly burn the supplies on the lawn in front of the press. Cindy notices that Suzanne is acting more erratically than usual, due to her lack of medication and the uncommon routine that has settled in the prison. She negotiates borrowing the hostages from the bubble and takes them to Suzanne, ordering the guards to indulge Suzanne's delusions, until they are reclaimed later by Pidge and Ouija. Suzanne later returns to the infirmary and realizes that Humphrey is dead. Freaking out, she attempts to reach Taystee with his corpse in a wheelchair and takes him close to the ongoing negotiation, but Cindy and Janae manage to hold her before Caputo and Figueroa see them. During the night, Cindy patrols alone in the corridors of the prison while Piscatella is nearby capturing Red's family members. She sees Leanne and Angie trotting, Maritza and Flaca in a dark hallway, and is also scared when she hears a noise in the bathroom, which is actually Piper and Alex being picked up by Piscatella. Later, when Suzanne begins to have an outburst in the dormitory due to her meds being omitted by Morello, a panicking Cindy gives lithium to her, causing her to sleep. At the end of the revolt when SWAT invades the prison, Cindy and Taystee try unsuccessfully to wake Suzanne and then with Nicky's help, take her to the pool where Frieda gives her an injection of adrenaline, making Suzanne finally wake up. Cindy hugs her, visibly sorry and ecstatic her friend is okay. In the final moments, all the prisoners in the pool hold hands as the SWAT team is about to enter. The team detonates the door with a bomb and then the screen turns orange, leaving the pool occupants' fate unknown. Season Six Cindy has been moved to Litchfield Max following the events of Season 5. Relationships Romantic * Judy King (fake girlfriend) * Monica's father (unknown) Friends * Taystee * Poussey Washington * Janae Watson (bestfriend) * Suzanne Warren * Brook Soso * Alison Abdullah * Ginsberg * Rhea Boyle * Piper Chapman * Galina Reznikov * Blanca Flores * Nicky Nichols * Frieda Berlin Enemies * Alison Abdullah (former) * Vee * Marisol Gonzales * Kasey Sankey (white supremist) * Helen Van Maele (white supremist) * Brandy Epps (Nazi, white supremist) * Jennifer Digori (white supremist) * Baxter Bayley (killed Poussey) * Lorna Muccio (Got Suzanne’s medication when Lorna opposed and threatened her “Get. the. Fuck. Out. Of. My way.” Memorable Quotes Gallery 04x07, Taystee, Crazy Eyes, Alison, Cindy.jpg 03x05, Anita, Piper, Flaca, Watson, Black Cindy.jpg 03x04, Crazy Eyes, Taystee, Poussey, Black Cindy.jpg 03x03, Morello, Jones, Alex, Crazy Eyes, Black Cindy, Piper.jpg 03x02, Black Cindy, Crazy Eyes, Piper, Taystee, Alex.jpg 03x12, Poussey, Cindy, Red, Taystee, Janae.jpg Orange-is-the-new-black-end-scene-finale-season-5 640x345 acf cropped.jpg Season 5 x 11.png Promotional Pictures Season 2 Black-cindy-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg Season 3 S3, Black Cindy promo cropped.jpg Others Cindysuzanne.gif Cindyleon.gif Apparitions Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Janitors Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Builder Category:Season 6 Characters